


...I love you too

by Crazee_Mentalist



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazee_Mentalist/pseuds/Crazee_Mentalist
Summary: “As long as you are by my side, I’ll keep on living for you."





	...I love you too

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 3 months ago after finishing the game but didn't have the courage to post. In this fic they have respiratory and reproductive systems.

“2B… There’s something I need to tell you.”

She dreaded the moment he said that. _God no… don’t let him know yet_.

It was very painful killing him. Every single time. At first she did not hesitate. But as the time passed by, as they have gotten closer, as she started to care for him, it hurt her. It broke _her_ heart every time she pierced the sword through _his_ heart.  Chopped off his head. Or terminating black box just to commit double suicide so that they could ‘die’ together.

Her face showed uneasiness, afraid of what would come out of 9S’ lips as he started to tell her.

“When I accessed the bunker server yesterday, I found-“

He couldn’t continue as 2B’s lips immediately sealed his with a deep kiss.

“2B- What are you doing-“

She gripped his face with both of her hands and firmly kissed him again. Not wanting him to finish his earlier sentence. Or maybe because she wanted to. When 9S started to kiss her back and closed the distance between them by pulling her closer, plus hearing the sound that escaped from the back of his throat, oh yes, she really wanted to kiss him.

After a long tongue battle moment, they finally gasped for air.

“We can’t do this, 2B. Emotions are… prohibited. You were the one who told me that, remember?”

She leaned her head against his shoulder, crying her heart out. Why? Why did it always end up like this? Why couldn’t they escape and live happily without her having to do this curse that was given to her? Why couldn’t she stay with the one she loved? Why did she have to kill him?

9S kept on stroking her hair and her back. Easing her. He wasn’t sure why she cried but the topic of human extinction could be brought again later. What was important at the moment was to coax 2B.

“I… I don’t care anymore.”

“Hm? What were you saying?”

“I said, I don’t care anymore.” And she pushed him down. Kissing him. Touching him, caressing him wherever she could. His face. His neck. His collarbone. She removed his clothes and started to kiss the places where she touched earlier. 9S’ thoughts were loss beyond words and he couldn’t think straight at what was happening to him.

2B wasn’t entirely sure how intercourse happened between humans. There were videos left in the database that all androids could access but one day she came across an interesting video titled ‘How Humans Make Love’. And the feelings that she had towards 9S- she wasn’t entirely sure whether it was romantic love or affection between siblings. But as she realized that she wanted to kiss him after all, it should be the former.

She removed his shorts and started stroking his length.

“2B... what are you… doing to me? I feel… weird. It’s getting… harder.” 9S was having great difficulty to speak, his breath hitched with each tender stroke.

“Just shut up and trust me.” She assured him by kissing the tip.

“Ah! Okay, I trust you… 2B. I know you won’t… hurt me.”

 _I know you won’t hurt me_. How irony those words were when she was the one who always hurt him. Or killed him, to be precised. But it hurt her too, living like this. Unable to feel true happiness as she was cursed to kill him before they were even three months together. He always found out the truth quickly. There was a time where it took him only two weeks.

It was funny how androids have genitals like humans. Why were they created this way? Why was there a need to include reproductive organs when they, in fact were manufactured from factory? Why were they given emotions? They were able to feel angry, happy, sad, lust.

Hearing his moans and feeling his touch everywhere on her upper body, she couldn't stop the wetness from her side. She hadn’t tried this before, but she was glad that it was him. She was glad he was the one who penetrated her. Both moaned loudly at the contact. It was something new to them. God, she hoped her internal processor won’t shut down immediately because of the excessive heat and erratic breathing.

She started pushing herself down. Up and down. Up and down. 9S held her hips to keep her steady. Sometimes her breasts. Together they created a rhythm, performing a perfect uniform thrust after thrust. She came after awhile, eliciting a moan that she never imagined her voice box could produce.

“2B… ah! I can’t take it anymore… I need to… ah!”

“Nines…”

That word alone made him came. He had been waiting for her to call him that for so long. It was totally worth the wait. He brought her down to him, kissing her full on the lips. When they parted, he rested her forehead against his.

“I don’t care if humanity is extinct… as long as you are by my side, I’ll keep on living for you. I love you, 2B.”

By the moment he finished saying those words, 2B hesitated, but nonetheless reached for her sword and quickly pierced his heart, while he was still _inside_ her.

“2B-" 9S choked, blood spitting from his mouth. "What are you-“

‘Black box signal for Yorha unit 9S confirmed lost.’

“…I love you too.”


End file.
